Dragon Ballz 1
by Antman
Summary: Fun with our fav DBZ gang at a mall. My first Fic. Enjoy


DBZ Stories   
A Day At The Mall  
  
In the middle of a crowded Mall stands Goku, Vegetta, Piccolo with Goten, and Trunks. They where sent by Chi-Chi to buy some toys for the children. As they pass by a McDonalds, Goku stops and looks longingly in the window. "Kakorat!! We are not stopping at McDonalds. I wanna get these kids their toys and get the he** out of here."  
  
Goku sorta wimpered than began walking again. After about 10 minutes of walking Trunks tugged on Vegetta's pants. Vegetta looked down and yelled out, "What do you want?!"   
  
"Vegetta, I've gotta go to the bathroom," said Trunks.  
  
"HUH!! Kakorat's son doesn't have to go to the bathroom, so you shouldn't have to go either," responded Vegetta.  
  
"But I gotta go."  
  
"Too bad you dumb kid."  
  
"I'm gonna tell mommy if you don't let me go."  
  
"So, that woman doesn't scare me."  
  
"But she will tell Chi-Chi and..."  
  
"Okay" squaked Vegetta in a sorta high nervous voice, then he lowered it to normal, "you can go."  
  
Vegetta turned to Piccolo and demanded, "Take Trunks to the bathroom."  
  
"No you undergrown monkey, he is your son, you take him," replied Piccolo.  
  
"If you don't take him then Chi-Chi will be on us like bald on Krillin."  
  
"Fine," said Piccolo who let out a deep sigh, "let's go Trunks."  
  
Goten than jumped on Piccolo's back and said, "If mr. Piccolo is taking Trunks, than he's taking too."  
  
"Ah sh**," muttered Piccolo, then he began to walk towards the bathrooms with Goten on his back and Trunks holding his hand.  
  
When they got into the bathroom they where hit with a strange smell, a mix of urine and more urine. Piccolo put down Goten and let go of Trunk's hand. Goten walked up to a stall and Trunks went into the stall beside him. After about ten minutes Goten yelled out, "Mr. Piccolo, I dont have toliet paper."  
  
"Huh?" said Piccolo in a disgusted voice.  
  
"I don't have any toilet paper either," said Trunks.  
  
Piccolo looked around the room frantically for toilet paper, but couldnt find any. He glanced at the mirror and suddenly found something the kids could use. He didn't want to but their was no alternative.  
  
TEN MINUTES LATER  
  
A very impatiant looking Vegetta was standing knee deep in hamburger wrappers next to very happy looking Goku downing another burger. Suddenly Goku yelled out, "wooh, iz micolow n da kizz," he said while spitting hamburger juice all over Vegetta.  
  
Vegetta turned around and saw Piccolo flying to them with Goten and Trunks on his back. But for some reason he didn't have his cape on. As Piccolo landed Vegetta asked, "Why don't you have you cape on."  
  
"Because you sons ran out of toilet paper and.." said Piccolo who was now hanging his head in shame.  
  
"I don't get it," said Goku, "what does his cape have to do with toi.. Oh! They used the cape as toilet paper. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" yelled out Goku.  
  
Piccolo smacked Goku and then yelled, "NO MORE PLAYING AROUND LETS GO TO THE @#%$#@^ STORE BEFORE I GET MAD."  
  
The five walked in silence untill they made it to Kay-Bee-Toys. They walked through a crowd of small children and mothers running in every direction. The kids looked around for a little bit then Trunks said, "Um Vegetta, can I get a doll?"  
  
"A doll!? You want a doll!? If you ever tell me you want a doll again I will disown you. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes sir," Trunks said in a very weak voice, "can I get an action figure."  
  
"I guess, go with Kakorats son and get one."  
  
Goten and Trunks wondered off towards the action figures which left Goku, Vegetta, and Piccolo standing in a small circle.  
  
"So um, hi Vege..." started Goku but he was interupted.  
  
"Shut up Kakorat, your wife got us into this mess."  
  
About two minutes later after a long silence Goten and Trunks came back. "So what did you pick out Goten?" asked Goku.  
  
"I got a Mr. Popo," he said, showing it to his father proudly.  
  
"Um, ok, what did Trunks get?"  
  
"I bought a Goku figure."  
  
"WHAT!!!" yelled out Vegetta, "you bought a @#$@#$@ @%@#$#@$% !@$!@%!@# !@#$!@#$!@ !@$!@#$!@# !@#$!@#$!@ $@!#$!@#$ !@#$ !$#@!@#$ !@#$!@#$ !@#$!@#$! KAKORAT FIGURE."  
  
Vegetta then turned Super Saiyian, charged up a massive energy ball, and destroyed the rack of DBZ action figures, two racks of Barbie stuff, and a scooter. Then he went back to normal and walked out of Kay-Bee-Toys like nothing happened followed by four amazed Z fighters.  
  
  
  
Prepare for more fun with the DBZ crew in episodes to come.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
